Nicole Smith
by RoaringPanther
Summary: Nicole går i Slytherin, är bästa vän till Draco Malfoy och retas som vanligt med Gryffindoreleverna. Men under det fjärde året börjar saker hända som ingen riktigt väntade sig...
1. Diagongränden

Nicole Smith gick ner för trappan i det stora huset. Hon kom in i köket och kastade bak sitt mörkbruna vågiga hår som hade hamnat i ansiktet.

"Bra att du kom", sade hennes mamma, Valery och log mot hennes fjortonåriga dotter som precis börjat plocka fram sin frukost.

"Du har fått brev från Hogwarts och Carol ska också börja där i år."

Nicole log lätt och tog emot brevet som Valery höll fram mot henne.

"Då sticker jag till Diagongränden då", sade hon hastigt, tog med sig en macka och gick upp för trappan till sitt rum. Hennes rum var svart med lite grönt här och var. Hon gillade det. Det påminde henne om sovsalen på Hogwarts. Hon hade även en orm målad på väggen. Hon öppnade sin garderobsdörr och grävde fram sin mantel bland alla andra kläder, som vanligt hängde de inte på några galgar, utan låg slängda på golvet.

"Får jag också följa med dit?" frågade en dov röst utanför dörren.

"Jag hindrar dig inte, men tro inte att du får gå själv där. Mamma blir galen om du kommer bort och hon kommer ge mig utegångsförbud om du försvinner eftersom du är 'mitt ansvar'", svarade hon sin syster Carol.

"Mamma kan kanske följa med?" föreslog Carol.

"I så fall får ni gå själva", svarade hon bestämt. "Jag tänker inte bli utskrattad av alla andra från Hogwarts tack vara er."

Hon kunde inte tänka sig något värre än att sjunka från den populäraste tjejen till ett mobboffer. Det var ju hon som skulle vara den som mobbade de i Gryffindor och inte de som mobbade henne. Hon gick mot spegeln och kollade in i den. Själv tyckte hon att hon var rätt snygg och fattade varför hon fick så många brev med hennes uggla varje lunch i skolan av beundrare.

Efter att ha studerat sin spegelbild i några sekunder grep hon tag i sin trollstav som låg på skrivbordet och gick ut ur rummet med manteln under armen. Nere i vardagsrummet satte hon på sig den och grep tag i lite flampulver och steg in i eldstaden.

"SVARTVÄNDARGRÄND!" sade hon tydligt, släppte flampulvret och försvann i en grön eld.

Hon hostade till när hon hade kommit dit och stod i en affär med massor av saker med svartmagi. Sedan gick ut ur affären och krockade med en man.

"Se dig för!" röt han men hejdade sig lite när han såg vem det var.

"Förlåt Mr. Malfoy, jag var i andra tankar. Är Draco här i närheten?" frågade hon.

"Han stack iväg åt det där hållet", sade han och pekade åt vänster.

Hon började gå åt det hållet då han såg Tom Perez och Zac Taylor stå lutade mot en vägg. De fick syn på henne och höjde huvudet lite lätt som hälsning och hon gjorde samma sak. De började gå åt hennes håll och hon stannade upp. Då såg hon att Zacs vänstra hand var lindad.

"Okej, vad har du gjort med armen, Zac?" frågade hon och såg frågande ut.

"Jag var på quidditchläger i somras och Jeff Collins, en utav slagmännen i Ravenclaw tacklade mig sig jag bröt handleden", svarade han och log lite försiktigt.

"När vi spelar match mot dem i höst så ska jag tackla honom så att han ramlar från typ, 100m höjd", sade Nicole hotfullt.

"Vad gör du ensam här då?" frågade Tom.

"Jag ska köpa lite saker till det nya skolåret, det är ju rätt mycket nya böcker", svarade hon och kom på att hon nog hade missat Draco.

"Jag letar dessutom efter Draco. Har ni sett honom?" frågade hon hastigt.

"I så fall skulle han väll ha varit med oss", svarade Tom.

"Jag mötte hans pappa alldeles nyss och han sade att han gick hitåt", fortsatte hon.

Hon skulle precis vända sig om då Zac sade:

"Vi kan hjälpa dig att leta efter honom."

"Vilka vi?" svarade Tom irriterat.

"Vi skulle ju gå åt det där hållet", fortsatte han och pekade åt motsatt håll.

"Vi går dit sen, kom istället", svarade Zac och började gå med Nicole.

Draco syntes inte till någonstans i svartvända gränd så dom fortsatte mot Diagongränden istället. Efter att de passerat en husknut hejdade sig Nicole.

"Harry Potter", viskade hon och fnyste.

"Jag önskar att Du-Vet-Vem hade dödat honom, då skulle han inte ha blivit så populär och känd", viskade Zac tillbaka.

"Om Harry är där, så är säkert Draco där också", sade Nicole i vanligt röstläge.

De började gå mot Harry då han gick in med Hermione i en bokaffär. De stannade upp vid bokaffären och kollade in.

"Försök att kolla in då och då istället för hela tiden", sade Nicole. "Om vi skulle kolla in hela tiden så ser vi ut som nollor."

"Där är Draco, han står på andra våningen precis vid trappan", sade Tom som fortfarande ville åt andra hållet.

"Kom då, vi går in", svarade hon och öppnade dörren.

Där inne var det tjockt med folk, men inte lika många som det hade varit två år innan, då Gyllenroy Lockman hade varit där.

"Skit i folkmassan, vi går till Draco istället", sade Nicole och trängde sig förbi alla och gick upp för trappan.

"Men se vilka som kommer", sade Draco och nickade åt dem. "Hur hittade ni mig?"

"Jag mötte din pappa och han sa att du hade gått åt det här hållet, sedan stötte jag på Zac och Tom, och de följde med, sedan såg vi Potter gå in här och vi gissade att du också var här då", svarade Nicole.

"Varning vid klockan tolv", sade Zac och nickade mot ingången. In genom dörren gick Pansy Parkinson. Hon var stört kär i Draco och det visste troligen alla i skolan.

"Okej, täck mig innan hon får syn på mig", viskade Draco. Alla tre ställde sig runt honom och han satte sig på huk, med skydd från mantlarna.

"Hon verkar inte ha sett dig", sade Nicole lugnande.

"Tur", svarade Draco och pustade ut. "Vart är hon?"

"Hon går längre in i butiken", svarade Tom. "Vi kan nog ta oss ut härifrån."

De började gå mot utgången med Draco i mitten av klungan. Nicole öppnade dörren och de skulle precis gå ut då hon hörde en röst bakom sig.

"Vad gör ni?" frågade den. Hon vände sig om och såg Carol stå där.

"Det kan du ta och strunta i, gå till mamma i stället", snäste Nicole till svar.

"Jag vill följa med dig, snälla", sade Carol med stora hundögon.

"Nej", svarade hon bestämt. "Kom vi drar."

Hon klev ut ur affären med killarna efter sig.

"Kom Zac så går vi till den där butiken", sade Tom och drog med sig Zac.

"Vi ses senare då", hann han säga innan Tom hade dragit med honom runt ett hörn.

"Var det där din syster?" frågade Draco Nicole.

"Oturligt nog, ja", svarade hon sammanbitet. "Bäst vi går innan Carol och min mamma kommer ut. Du skulle säkert inte vilja träffa dem."

Nicole kunde knappt tänka sig något värre än att hennes mamma skulle få träffa Draco. Hon drog med sig Draco runt närmaste husknut.

"Nu kommer de inte att hitta oss", sade Nicole och började gå längs gatan. Hon stannade tvärt vid ett skyltfönster.

"Titta, Weasleys mamma köper 'nya' kläder i en second hand butik", sade Draco, som hade stannat lika tvärt som Nicole, och började skratta. Nicole hade också börjat skratta och började gå vidare ner för gatan.

"Du Nicole, du har pratat om din mamma och din syster, men du har aldrig nämnt din pappa", sade Draco fundersamt. Han skulle inte kunna tänka sig sitt liv utan hans pappa. Nicole vände sig om mot honom och stryker undan en mörkbrun hårslinga ur ansiktet.

"Jag vet inte vem han är", svarade hon försiktigt. Han stack från oss när jag bara var tre år, dagen efter Carol föddes.

"Men din mamma måste ju veta vem han är", fortsatte Draco. Nicole började gå lite snabbare, så Draco småsprang ikapp henne.

"Mamma vägrar prata om honom, hon hatar väl honom lika mycket som jag."

"Hur kan du hata din pappa när du knappt har träffat honom?" frågade Draco förbryllat.

"Jag hatar honom för att han stack från min mamma och lämnade henne när hon precis hade fött ett barn och jag bara var tre år. Tänk dig vad jobbigt det måste ha varit med en treåring och ett litet spädbarn och bara en förälder", sade Nicole surt.

"Du behöver ju inte bli sur på mig för det", snäste Draco åt henne.

"Om jag någon gång hittar min pappa så ska jag ta kål på honom", sade Nicole lite försiktigare, men hon lät fortfarande sur. Draco visste att hon kunde få små utbrott då och då, och hade därför lärt sig hantera dem. De gick vidare under tystnad tills de stötte på Zac och Tom igen.

"Vad ni ser glada ut då", sade Zac och knuffade till Nicole lite lätt. Hon svarade inte utan stod bara med armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Hallå?!" fortsatte Zac och viftade med händerna framför hennes ansikte. Hon tog tag i hans arm och drog den långsamt neråt.

"Draco, vad håller ni på med egentligen? Leker ni tysta leken eller något", frågade Tom Draco.

"Hon blev sur för att jag frågade lite om hennes pappa", svarade Draco surt. Zac och Tom kollade frågande på varandra. Plötsligt ramlade Nicole framlänges och Tom han precis ta emot henne innan hon slog i marken.

"Aj!" skrek hon och vände sig tvärt om. Där stod ingen. Hon höll sig för bakhuvudet och tittade neråt. Där låg en påse Bertie Bots bönor i alla smaker. Hon tog upp den och det satt hittade en lapp på den.

"Vad står det på lappen?" frågade Zac ivrigt.

"Det står 'Från en hemlig beundrare'", sade hon och Zac som varit så ivrig fick en dystrare blick.

"Åh…" sade han nedstämt. Han hade gillat Nicole sedan de började på Hogwarts.

"Om det nu är en hemlig beundrare som har skickat den här påsen, så var han nära på att döda mig istället", sa Nicole och kände på sitt ömma huvud. Det hade blivit en bula där påsen hade träffat henne. Hon bjöd de andra på varsin böna och stoppade ner påsen i sin ficka. Då hon kollade på killarna såg det ut som om de skulle kvävas. Hon vände sig tvärt om då hon hade hört skratt bakom henne. Där stod Fred och George Weasley.

"Gick ni på det där, det är vår nya uppfinning. Vi kallar den tungtänjarkola", fick de fram mellan skrattattackerna.

"Ser ni inte att de håller på att kvävas", sade Nicole irriterat till Fred och George.

"Ta det lugnt, effekten går över om 10 sekunder", svarade Fred hur lugnt som helst. Killarna höll på att bli blåa i ansiktet vid det här laget och kämpade för att hålla sig på benen, men precis som Fred och George hade sagt så avtog effekten ganska snabbt.

"Är ni okej?" frågade Nicole och gick fram till dem. Det såg ut som att de hade sprungit en mil, eftersom de flåsade och var helt röda i ansiktet.

"Jag tror det", fick Tom fram mellan flåsningarna.

"Det här ska ni få för Weasleys", sade han hotfullt till Fred och George.

"Ni kan ju alltid försöka", svarade de och började springa iväg. Tom skulle precis rusa efter dem då Nicole tog tag i hans mantel.

"Fattar du inte att det är det de vill, att vi ska springa efter dem", sade Nicole och släppte manteln.

"De har säkert hittat på något lurt där borta", sade Draco och masserade sin hals som fortfarande var ganska öm.

"Kom, vi går och köper sakerna som står på inköpslistan", sade Nicole och gick nerför vägen. De andra följde efter henne men Zac och Tom hamnade på efterkälken.

"Varför vart du så besviken när hon sade att brevet kom från en beundrare?" frågade Tom tyst. Zac kollade på honom genom sin svarta lugg.

"Du får lova att inte säga det här till någon, men det är så att jag gillar henne. Om du säger det till Draco så är du död", sade han hotfullt och knöt den högra knytnäven som ett hot.

"Ta det lugnt, jag ska inte säga det till någon, jag lovar", svarade Tom. "Men varför får jag inte säga det till Draco?"

"Det har ju alltid varit Nicole och Draco", sade Zac menande och tittade lite snett mot Nicole och Draco som gick lite längre fram. De små bråkade med varandra hela tiden, som ett par syskon.

"Äh, strunta i dem", sa Tom och knuffade till Zac lite lätt. "De tycker inte om varandra på det sättet, de är som syskon. Kom så går vi ikapp dem."

Han började småspringa ikapp Nicole och Draco. Zac följde efter Tom och snart var de ikapp dem. De gick en bit medan de pratade om alla möjliga saker. De fastnade direkt på quidditch. Alla fyra spelade i Slytherins quidditchlag. Draco som sökare, Nicole och Zac som jagare och Tom som vaktare, så det var inte så konstigt att de fastnade på det ämnet.

"Undra vilka vi får möta först i turneringen?" sade Tom som nog var den som gillade quidditch bäst av dem.

"Hoppas det blir Gryffindor!, sa Nicole och knakade fingrarna.

"Jag kommer ändå inte att få vara med på ett tag", sade Zac buttert och stoppade händerna i fickorna.

"Vet ni inte om att det inte blir någon quidditch i år?" sade Draco förvånat till de andra.

"Vad?" skrek de andra tre i kör.

"Blir det ingen quidditch?" sade Nicole förvånat.

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Det ska bli turnering i magisk trekamp mellan olika skolor och det är Hogwarts som ska hålla i det", sade Draco och verkade stolt över att bara han som hade vetat om det.

"Vilka andra skolor ska vara med?! frågade Zac som blev lite gladare över att det inte skulle bli någon quidditch så han slapp kolla på när de andra i laget spelade.

"Det vet jag inte", svarade Draco och ryckte på axlarna.


	2. Hogwartsexpressen

"Nicole, ta hand om din syster nu!" skrek hennes mamma från perrongen när Hogwartsexpressen rullade ut från perrong 9 ¾. Nicole stängde fönstret till kupén där hon satt med Draco, Zac, Tom och Daniel Miller som gick i samma årskurs som dem och var slagman i Slytherins quidditchlag.

"Varför ska mammor alltid vara så jobbiga?" frågade hon irriterat och satte sig på soffan med sin helsvarta katt Dark Ghost bredvid sig.

"Vet inte? De vill väll bara vårt bästa", sa Tom som satt mittemot henne. De satt tysta ett tag tills Draco reste sig upp.

"Ska vi inte ta och leta upp Potter och hans kompisar, det finns ändå inget annat att göra", sa han och sköt upp kupédörren. De andra följde efter honom och de började gå lite längre in i vagnen. Tillslut kom de till Harrys, Hermiones och Rons kupé och de första de fick se var Rons festklädnad som hängde över en fågelbur. Draco sköt upp dörren så tyst han kunde medan Hermione satt och läste i The Daily Prophet, Ron stirrade på sin fula klädnad och Harry satt och höll på med Hedwigs bur.

"Vilken fin klädnad du fått Weasly, var det den din mamma köpte på second-hand butiken i Diagongränden?" frågade han med sin vanliga irriterade stämma som han alltid använder när han pratade med Harry, Hermione eller Ron. Ron vände sig hastigt om och såg på Draco med sur min.

"Jag visste inte att de var modernt med spets på kragarna?" sa Nicole och började skratta men hejdade sig då hon kollade på Harry som såg som att var på väg att flyga på dem. Hon märkte då något som hon aldrig sett hos Harry tidigare. Hon tyckte faktiskt att han såg snygg ut. Hon visste inte varför hon tyckte det helt plötsligt men det sa bara klick. Hon var tvungen att ruska på huvudet för att få tanken att släppa.

"Nicole är du okej?" frågade Tom när han såg henne ruska på huvudet och att hon blev helt blek i ansiktet. Nicole vinglade till och tog stöd mot väggen. Hon kände sig hängig och trött. Zac grep tag i henne och hjälpte henne att stå upp.

"Är hon okej?" frågade Hermione oroligt även fast hon visste att hon skulle få ett snorkigt svar från någon utav de andra Slytherin-eleverna. Hon reste sig upp och gick fram till Nicole. Hon kände på hennes panna och det kändes som att handen fattade eld.

"Hon är glödhet!" sa hon rätt högt och drog tillbaka sin hand.

"Får jag känna", sa Draco och la handen på Nicoles panna. Han drog också tillbaka handen som om han hade fått en stöt. Nicoles ben veks under henne och Zac fick hålla i henne med hela sin kraft. Han satte ner henne på soffan.

"Nicole svara nu, hur mår du egentligen?" frågade Draco och satte sig bredvid henne. Det enda Nicole ville, var att få lägga sig ner. Men när hon skulle prata kom det inget ljud. Det var som att rösten hade tagits ifrån henne. Harry började rota i sin väska och drog upp en flaska med vatten.

"Ta det här", sa han och räckte henne flaskan. Hon tog några klunkar och gav sedan tillbaka flaskan.

"Om du har gjort något med vattnet ligger du illa till", sa Draco hotfullt och vände sig sedan mot Nicole som såg lite mindre blek ut nu.

"Jag… jag mår bra", tror jag, stammade Nicole fram med klen röst.

"Är du säker?" frågade Tom drog upp henne på benen. Hon vinglade till lite innan hon hittade balansen.

"Kan vi inte gå tillbaka till vår kupé nu?" frågade Nicole och tog stöd mot Tom. De andra följde efter henne ut ur kupén.

Nicole satte sig ner på soffan i deras egen kupé och drog på sig sin mantel.

"Är du säker på att du mår bra?" frågade Tom igen. "Du ser fortfarande blek ut."

"Jag mår bra, jag är bara lite omskakad", sa hon med lite irriterad röst, men hon mådde inte särskilt bra. Hon hade sett honom, hon hade sett Voldermort framför sig. Hon visste vem hon borde prata med, Harry såklart. Han hade nog upplevt samma sak.

"Jag kommer snart tillbaka", sa hon och reste sig hastigt upp.

"Vart ska du?" frågade de andra i kör.

"Jag ska bara hämta en sak som jag tappade förut", sa hon och gick ut ur kupén.

Hon öppnade Harry, Hermione och Rons kupédörr och stack in huvudet.

"Harry, skulle jag kunna få prata med dig?" frågade hon så snällt hon kunde. Han såg lite frågande på henne. Hon hade ju inte direkt varit trevlig mot dem tidigare.

"Visst", sa han förvånat och gick ut ur kupén.

"Vad gäller det?" frågade han och stängde dörren.

"Jo, har du någon gång sett Du Vet Vem?" frågade hon försiktig. Harry såg fundersamt på henne.

"Varför undrar du?" frågade han och kollade rakt in i hennes ögon. Hon kände sig varm inombords när han kollade på henne.

"Jo, du vet det som hände förut, då såg jag honom", sa hon och slog ner blicken i golvet.

"Gjorde du?" sa han och såg frågande på henne.

"Ja, det är därför jag pratar med dig om det", svarade hon och kollade på honom.

"Jag har aldrig sett honom rakt i ögonen, men för några dagar sedan drömde jag om honom och jag såg hans rygg", sa han och kollade tillbaka på henne.

"Jag kan inte komma på någon bra koppling mellan mig och Du Vet Vem", sa hon tyst. Hon lät faktiskt lite orolig på rösten.

"Det är ju inte så svårt att komma på kopplingen mellan dig och han", fortsatte hon.

"Jag vet inte om jag kan hjälpa dig komma på den heller, varför frågar du inte Draco eller någon annan som känner dig bättre?" frågade han och drog handen genom sitt korta, rufsiga hår.

"De skulle bara bli oroliga och tvinga mig att berätta det för Snape, eller något sådant", sa hon och kollade med sina grönbruna ögon rakt i Harrys ögon. Harry kände sig knäsvag när hon kollade på honom.

"Jag skulle nog föreslå att du går och pratar med Dumbledore", sa Harry hastigt. "Det kommer åtminstone jag att göra."

"Kan vi gå dit tillsammans i sådana fall?" frågade hon och kollade på honom med bedjande blick.

"Eh… visst. Vi är nog framme snart så du borde nog gå tillbaka till din kupé nu", sa han och öppnade kupédörren.

Hermione såg på honom med oförstående blick när han kom in.

"Vad ville Nicole?" Frågade hon och la ifrån sig tidningen.

"Inget särskilt", svarade han och klappade Hedwig lite lätt på vingen. Hermione genomskådade honom direkt.

"Du gillar henne va?" sa hon och böjde sig fram mot Harry.

"Men hon har redan Draco och några andra killar", sa han och lutade sig tillbaka i soffan.

"Hon och Draco är som syskon, som förut, när du gav henne vattenflaskan, han beskyddade henne som om han var hennes storebror", sa hon och rätade upp sig. Harry kollade på henne.

"Tror du det?" frågade han förhoppningsfullt.

"Jag är som en expert på sådana saker. Bäst vi packar ihop våra saker nu", sa hon och tog ner sin koffert.

Nicole hade börjat gå tillbaka till kupén där Tom, Zac, Draco, Daniel och hon satt, och hon tänkte på vad Harry hade sagt. De skulle gå till Dumbledore tillsammans, hon kom genast på vad de andra skulle säga om de såg henne och Harry tillsammans. De skulle säkert börja reta henne. Hon höll precis på att gå förbi kupén och stannade tvärt. Hon sköt upp dörren och steg in.

"Vad hade du tappat?" frågade Draco nyfiket och tittade på henne.

"Åh, inget särskilt, ett pergamentstycke från mamma", svarade hon snabbt.

"Okej", sa han och reste sig upp. Han började ta ner sin koffert och ställde ner den på golvet.

"Ni kanske skulle ta ner era koffertar också", sa han och tog tag i sin tornugglas bur och grep tag i väskhandtaget på sin väska. De andra började plocka ner sina koffertar och Nicole stoppade in Dark Ghost i en bur och drog ner sin koffert från hyllan.

Tåget stannade på Hogsmeads station och alla elever började resa sig och gå ut ur vagnarna.

Nicole såg Harry, Ron och Hermione komma ut från en vagn när hon väl hade kommit ut på perrongen. Det åskade och spöregnade så hon drog upp luvan på sin mantel, men det hjälpte inte speciellt mycket eftersom det blåste och den bara flög av. Hon vände sig om och såg Pansy komma gående i deras riktning.

"Draco", sa hon och knackade på hans axel. "Pansy är på väg hitåt. Det är bäst vi hittar en vagn så fort som möjligt."

Hon gick med lite snabbare steg med kattburen i ena handen och kofferten i den andra. De hittade en tom vagn och steg in i den dörren stängdes och den började rulla upp mot slottet.


	3. Tillbaka på Hogwarts

Nicole, Daniel, Zac, Tom och Draco gick in i stora salen och satte sig vid Slytherin bordet. Där hade Crabbe och Goyle redan satt sig och var i full färd med att kasta en andraårselevs hatt till varandra medan han andraårseleven försökte ta den från dem.

"Crabbe, är du så desperat över att hitta ett mobboffer att du ger dig på en liten andraårselev?" sa Nicole spydigt och alla från Slytherin bordet som hade hört henne säga det började skratta. Crabbe slängde genast tillbaka hatten till den lilla killen som gick tillbaka till sin plats.

Efter några minuter hade alla elever satt sig vid sina bord och det hördes ett dovt mummel över hela salen. Alla tystande då dörrarna slogs upp och professor McGonagall kom in med de nya förstaårseleverna gående efter sig. Hon höll en pall och den gamla slitna hatten i sina händer och ställde ner dem längst fram i salen. Hon vände sig om till eleverna och höll upp en pergamentrulle.

"När jag ropar upp era namn kommer ni fram och sätter er på pallen och tar på hatten", sa hon högt och tydligt. "Aarons Hannah…"

En liten blond tjej kom fram genom folkmassan och satte sig på pallen och drog hatten över huvudet.

"Ravenclaw!" ropade hatten ut och alla vid Ravenclaw bordet började applådera. Professor McGonagall fortsatte med sin lista och Nicole satt och lutade huvudet i handen och rykte till när Draco petade på henne.

"Nu är det din syrra", viskade han till henne. Nicole reste genast upp sig och vände sig mot hatten.

"Smith Carol…" sa McGonagall och Carol gick med bestämda steg mot pallen. Hennes blonda krusiga hår hade hon samlat i en hästsvans. Hon satte sig på pallen och satte på sig hatten. De väntade på att hatten skulle skrika ut Slytherin, men det tog ett tag för hatten.

"Ska den inte skrika ut det snart?" sa Nicole tyst till Draco. Hon började känna sig nervös. Tänk om hon hamnade i något annat elevhem, då skulle hon ju bryta familjetraditionen. Hennes händer började kännas klibbiga och hon stirrade stint på Carol.

"GRYFFINDOR!" skrek hatten och Nicole blev så arg att hon skakade och hon stirrade på Carol som glatt skuttade ner mot Gryffindor bordet.

"Gryffindor", sa hon förvånat och argt rätt högt. "Hur kan hon ha hamnat i Gryffindor?"

Hon kände blickar i ryggen på henne och Draco la en lugnade hand på hennes axel, men Nicole skakade av sig den. McGonagall fortsatte med listan och efter några minuter var listan klar. Dumbledore reste sig upp för att hålla sitt vanliga tal, Nicole satte armbågarna i bordet och lutade huvudet i händerna. Hon orkade inte lyssna på när han pratade. Plötsligt öppnades portarna och Filch kom inspringande med festkläder på. Han lyfte knäna väldigt högt när han sprang och flera började skratta. Nicole kollade på honom med oförstående min. Han sprang fram till Dumbledore och viskade något till honom. Dumbledore svarade och Filch sprang ut igen.

"Kära vänner", började Dumbledore. "Det är en stor ära att få berätta att Hogwarts har blivit vald till att hålla den Magiska Trekampen, därför presenterar jag nu stolt de vackra damerna från Beuxbatons och deras rektor madame Maxime."

Porten öppnades och in kom ett dussin elever klädda i duvblå sidendräkter och bakom dem kom en kvinna, minst lika lång som Hagrid.

"Titta, hon skulle kunna vara Hagrids syster eller något", viskade Draco till Nicole som nickade. När flickorna hoppade lite kom det fjärilar utflygande från deras klädnader. Maxime gick fram till Dumbledore som kysste hennes hand.

"Sätt er vid ett passande bord", sa han och de gick ner till Ravenclaw bordet.

"Skönt att de inte satte sig här", sa Nicole och knyckte på nacken.

"Nu välkomnar vi de modiga eleverna från Durmstrang och deras rektor Igor Karkaroff."

Porten öppnades igen och in kom flera killar med en stav i ena handen de dunkade den i golvet och ljusblixtar sköt upp från det. Nicole kollade på dem och blev faktiskt ganska imponerad av deras konster. Plötsligt sprang en utav dem fram genom gången och gjorde en frivolt och blåste en orm av eld som sedan förvandlades till en Fenix och slocknade. Efter eleverna kom en kille i pälsrock och efter honom kom troligen deras rektor. Hon vände bort blicken, satte armbågarna på bordet och lutade huvudet i händerna.

"Det är Viktor Krum", hörde hon Draco säga. Viktor Krum den bästa Sökaren i världen, inte ens det kunde få Nicole på bättre humör. Durmstrang eleverna satte sig vid Slytherins bord, hon borde ha blivit glad av det men hon satt fortfarande och surade.

Hon ryckte till när maten dök upp på bordet men sköt undan tallriken. Hon var inte speciellt hungrig, utan hon ville bara gå och lägga sig.

"Ska du inte äta?" frågade Goyle som hade talriken och händerna fulla med mat. Nicole stirrade surt på honom.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa att jag inte är hungrig hela tiden", svarade hon snorkigt och reste sig upp.

"Ska du redan gå?" frågade Zac och såg lite fundersamt på henne.

"Jag kanske inte återhämtade mig riktigt efter det som hände på tåget", sa hon tyst och började gå mot porten. Hon märkte att alla stirrade på henne när hon gick mellan Gryffindors och Slytherins bord. Hon kollade lite lätt på Harry när hon gick förbi men fortsatte gå då Harry tog tag i hennes hand.

"Mår du bra?" mimade han till henne. Nicole nickade och Harry släppte taget om hennes handled. Hon såg att han såg orolig ut och kollade lite lätt mot Draco som stirrade på henne.

Hon fortsatte gå och steg ut ur stora salen. Hon kände att hon vart snurrig igen och stannade upp och letade efter något att grabba tag i. Hon hittade inget och satte sig istället ner lutad mot väggen.

Efter en stund hörde hon fotsteg från stora salen och ut gick några tredjeårselever från Hufflepuff och de stirrade på henne med rynkad panna. Nicole spände ögonen i dem och de vände genast bort blicken. De skyndade upp för trappan och försvann.

Hon satt tyst kvar och lyssnade till sorlet från stora salen och hon hörde när efterrätterna dök upp eftersom de nya eleverna ryckte till och ropade förtjust. Nu skulle de snart komma en hel hög med elever som trängde sig förbi varandra ut ur porten. Hon tänkte precis resa sig upp då Harry, Hermione och Ron kom ut ur stora salen. Hon sjönk tillbaka ner på golvet och Harry vände sig om och såg på henne.

"Varför sitter du här?" frågade han förvånat. Hon flyttade blicken från den ena till den andra.

"Är det helt olagligt att sitta på golvet nu också?" sa hon med sitt vanliga spydiga tonfall. Hon gjorde en rejäl kraftansträngning och reste sig upp. Hon vinglade till lite men stödde sig mot väggen.

"Harry, vi går upp så länge", sa Hermione och drog med sig Ron upp för trappan. Nicole såg efter dem och la armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Du behöver inte stå sådär och verka tuff, jag har redan genomskådat dig", sa han lugnt och Nicole öppnade munnen för att säga något, men stängde den igen och gick förbi honom med bestämda steg. Harry stod kvar och kände för att dunka huvudet i väggen, men avstod. Varför sa han så, han ville ju att hon skulle tycka om honom, inte hata honom. Han vände sig om och såg Nicole stå och prata med några från Slytherins quidditchlag. Han började gå mot trappan och kände Nicoles blick i ryggen. Han brydde sig inte. Han började istället gå upp för trappan och kom fram till de rörliga trapporna. Han gick på en trappa och den åkte iväg mot sjunde våningen där gryffindor hade sitt sällskapsrum och sovsalar. Han gick av från trappan när den stannade och gick med bestämda steg mot porträttet med den tjocka damen.

"Gallimatias", sa han och porträttet svängde åt sidan. Han klev in i hålet och kom in i sällskapsrummet. Där satt Hermione och läste, som vanligt och Ron satt och spelade trollkarlsschack med Neville. Hermione tittade upp när han klev in och la ifrån sig boken.

"Nå, hur gick det?" frågade hon nyfiket och Ron tittade upp från schackbrädet.

"Jag vill helst inte prata om det", sa Harry och satte sig ner i en fåtölj.

"Det gick inte så bra med andra ord", sa Ron och återgick till schacket. Hermione kollade på Ron med bestämd min.

"Men vad sa du till henne då?" frågade hon Harry. Harry kollade på henne och lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen.

"Det var det som var så dumt, jag sa något idiotiskt", svarade han. "Nu kommer hon säkert inte vilja veta av mig mer, alltså som det brukade vara."

Han stirrade in i brasan.

"Hon var så annorlunda på tåget", fortsatte han.

"Hon har haft en rätt tuff dag", sa Hermione och tog upp boken igen. "Först höll hon på att svimma på tåget, sedan hamnade hennes syster i Gryffindor."

Harry tänkte på det som Hermione hade sagt och reste sig upp.

"Jag går och lägger mig nu", sa han och gick mot sin sovsal.

Han tog på sig sin pyjamas och la sig i sängen, men han kunde inte sluta tänka på Nicole. Hon tyckte säkert att han var en stor idiot. Hoppas att de slapp ha något ämne med Slytherin i morgon.


End file.
